mi vida en la escuela
by Hinata Gehabich
Summary: en realidad no es de bakugan pero no podia ponerle que es de mi vida asi que le puse este REPITO NO ES DE BAKUGAN


Una historia basada en mi vida en la escuela

La escuela puede ser un lugar aterrador, extraño, divertido y un montón de cosas más

En el salón de 6to año todos los alumnos:

Angie: una chica alta con pelo muy largo siempre recogido en una trenza, inteligente, amigable pero agresiva cuando se lo propone. Se junta con Sandy, Liz c. e Ivette(a veces lupita).

Ivette Montserrat: una chica morena y altura promedio, es amigable pero un tanto desquiciada. Se junta con Liz c., Sandy y Angie(a veces lupita).

Liz c.: una chica baja de altura pero en carácter muy alto un tanto güera, muy valiente, un poco loca y agresiva cuando se lo propone pero amigable (casi siempre) y siempre ayudando todo lo que puede(o lo que quiera) se junta con Sandy, Angie e Ivette(a veces lupita).

Sandy: ella es una chica con carácter muy fuerte y valiente, muy imaginativa y soñadora, siempre lista para ayudar, puede ser muy agresiva todo el tiempo pero puede ser amigable al ponérselo al frente pero al mismo tiempo sentimental y sensible, una chica alta (mas baja que Angie) de pelo negro, usa lentes, se junta con Angie, Ivette y Liz c. (a veces lupita)

Bertha: una niña desesperante, baja de altura pelo güero, muy loca y enojona (gemela de victoria)

Victoria: es idéntica en la forma de ser que Bertha (gemela de Bertha)

Vanesa: una chica morena alta (pero mas baja que Angie y Sandy) muy enojona, malvada, tonta, de pelo negro

Lupita: una niña bajita pero muy valiente siempre a disposición de sus amigas pero de igual forma de que todo ser humano tiene problemas, tiene el pelo café y es muy alegre pero a la vez una fiera

Ana: una chica tímida a la primera vista pero al conocerla se descubre todo lo contrario: una chica extrovertida pero a la vez un poco molesta

Luis: un niño güero no muy alto y uno de los mejores amigos de Sandy, el siempre esta feliz aunque este enojado por dentro, es divertido y muy entretenido

Edmond: un niño loco pero muy alegre es uno de los mejores amigos de Sandy, el siempre logra hacerte reír en uno de los momentos mas tristes del mundo. El es mas alto que Luis( su mejor amigo)pelo negro y unas cejotas que parecen de azotador

Kike: un chico muy alegre, divertido, guapo, alto de pelo negro, musculoso y bien parecido, siempre "da una mano" cuando alguien lo necesita y siempre sale adelante no importe que obstáculo se atraviese

Andrés: un chico torpe pero muy alegre, divertido, un tanto amargado pero siempre sale adelante no importa que

Carlos: un chico moreno, Muy divertido, siempre a disposición de todos los que necesiten una ayuda, alto, pelo negro (primo de mau)

Mau: es un muchacho soñador, altura promedio, pelo negro, a veces trata de no caer en la depresión y nunca se da por vencido

Sebas: un chico callado pero cuando sale del salón de clases no para de hablar, es bajo, de pelo negro y muy alegre

Juan pablo: un niño desesperante, grosero, intolerable, enojón, desesperante, de pelo negro y muy bajo de altura

Juan pablo ch.: sobrino de director (o no se que sea de el) un chico alto de pelo café, tez blanca y muy ruidoso

Jorge: un chico raro a todo punto de vista no se como describirlo

Juan Manuel: un chico competitivo, alegre, enojón en ocasiones, divertido, bueno, bajo de altura pero con carácter fuerte

Juan David: un niño desesperante, bipolar, malo para las clases pero muy extrovertido

Esteban: un chico muy delgado, moreno, pelo negro, divertido, siempre molestando pero en el buen sentido, amigable( a veces) y puede llegar a ser agresivo

Omar: un chico bajo, moreno, extrovertido, muy alegre es una gran persona

Cuauhtémoc: bajo de estatura, pelo negro, muy divertido pero llega a ser serio con unos temas específicos

Jean Carlo: alto, güero, desesperante, y raro dese varios puntos de vista

Diego: un chico divertido, torpe, y flojo pero si se lo propone llega a ser todo lo contrario, es alto, de pelo negro

Dieguito: pelo güero, pestañas largas, divertido, pero llega a ser agresivo si lo provocan, gran portero en el futbol

Miss Adry: una gran persona, muy divertida, de piel morena, alta y muy interesante al contar historias

_**Bueno en esta parte comienza la historia**_

Una mañana cualquiera la mayoría de los del salón de 6to año de primaria habían llegado pero no habían llegado varios alumnos y la maestra hablaba del día de las madres

Miss Adry: bueno chicos saben que pronto será la posada y tenemos que ensayar el bailable

Todos: si miss

En eso entro otra maestra llamada adelaly

Todos: buenos días maestra adelaly

Al terminar de saludar a la maestra se sentaron todos los alumnos y las maestras comenzaron a hablar fuera del salón; al ver que ya habían cerrado bien la puerta todos comenzaron a hablar pero en peculiar Angie, Sandy, Edmond, Luis, Ivette y Liz c. hablaban de un tema interesante que pasaría por la noche

Edmond: se animan

Sandy: la verdad no se

Angie: si y si nos pasa algo

Edmond: solo tenemos una oportunidad que es mañana a la hora de la película

Liz c: pero si alguien se da cuenta que no estamos viéndola

Luis: nadie se va a dar cuenta y solo tenemos una oportunidad

Ivette: bueno yo si voy

Liz c.: yo también

Angie: bueno ya que

Luis: y tu Sandy

Sandy: díganme miedosa pero yo ni por ninguna razón subiré a secundaria de noche NINGUNA

Edmond: miedosa

Sandy: o lo vuelves a decir y te quedas sin corazón o no lo dices y quedas vivo

Luis: no te preocupes estaremos todos juntos y tal vez venga Carlos, Andrés y KIKE

Por lo último que llego a los oídos de Sandy ella se puso un poco roja pero aun así se negó hasta que llegaron 3 amigos recientemente mencionados

Carlos: hola de que hablan

Luis: de que mañana en la película vamos a ir a secundaria para ver

Andrés: genial podemos ir con ustedes

Luis y Edmond: por nosotros dos esta bien

Angie, Ivette y Liz c.: por nosotras igual

Carlos: y tu kike

Kike: que mas da yo voy

Al escuchar esa voz hizo que Sandy se pusiera más roja y se fuera corriendo a su lugar

Kike: porque se fue corriendo

Edmond (con mirada picara): a pues mira es que a Sandy le…

Antes de terminar la frase Sandy había aparecido atrás de Edmond, le tapo la boca y lo empezó a golpear lamentablemente ya no lo podía seguir golpeando porque la maestra se daría cuenta así que lo dejo de golpear y todos se fueron a sus respectivos lugares pero unos también hablaban de algo muy parecido

Juan pablo ch. (j. pablo ch.): y bien ya esta decidido

Sebas: si pero no será mejor alguien mas

j. pablo ch.: tienes razón

Diego y dieguito: nosotros vamos

j. pablo ch: perfecto esta listo

Sebas: esperen estaban de metiches

Diego y dieguito: tal vez

j. pablo ch: bueno ya este es el plan: mientras ponen la película nosotros iremos a secundaria para ver si es cierto lo de la niña del baño

Sebas, dieguito y diego: bien esta listo

Después de todo esto las clases acabaron y todos volvieron a sus respectivas casas en eso Sandy llego y se conecto y vio a varios amigos conectado

Sandy:- Angie, Edmond, Luis, Liz c, Ivette, kike, Andrés, Carlos mhm... no puedo hablar con ellos me empezaran de que me anime y que soy una miedosa-pensó Sandy cuando vio a los otros contactos conectados – Juan pablo ch, dieguito, diego, sebas, diana, fer… esperen un momento ¿diana? ¡Diana!- entonces Sandy hizo clic y empezó a contarle sobre el plan de sus amigos

Diana: mhm pues no te preocupes tú y yo sabemos que no lo eres

Sandy: tienes razón (otra vez)

Diana: lo se bueno me tengo que ir adiós

Sandy: adiós te cuidas

Y cerraron las ventanillas y Sandy empezó a pensar- diana tiene razón pero yo también tengo curiosidad de secundaria- y se quedo pensándolo toda la tarde hasta que se hizo de noche y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente era sábado y esperaba la noche para ir a ver la película a la escuela así que se volvió a conectar y vio a solo kike esperen ¿¡kike? Bueno Sandy se armo de valor y empezó a hablarle

Sandy: hola kike que haces

Kike: hola Sandy oye si vas a venir con nosotros

Sandy: la verdad no lo se me da miedo

Kike: no te preocupes tu decide lo que tu quieras

Sandy: muchas gracias

Después de esto ellos empezaron a hablar de puras tonterías hasta que el se tuvo que desconectar y como ya nadie quedaba así que decidió apagar la computadora y buscar que ponerse para la noche hasta que lo encontró pero había decidido llevar velas por si acaso, para esto ya había llegado la hora así que le aviso a su mama que era hora de irse y su mama la llevo y llego donde sus amigas estaban

Sandy: hola chicas

Todas: hola Sandy

Sandy: a que hora piensan subir

Angie: no se como a la mitad de la película

Liz c: porque vienes

Sandy: no lo se, lo hare cuando me decida

Ivette: como tu quieras

En eso fueron a buscar lugar en el piso( la película era al aire libre) y colocaron las cobijas que traían(era de noche y se podían traer) pero llegaron los otros 5 chicos

Edmond: están listas

Luis: Edmond no seas desesperado iremos mas al rato

Kike: tiene razón Luis

Carlos y Edmond: pero quiero ir ahora

Todos los demás (menos Sandy): espérense

Del otro lado del patio estaban j. pablo ch., sebas, diego y dieguito viendo en que momento irían a ver

Sebas: que tal a la mitad de la película

Los otros estuvieron de acuerdo por la decisión de su amigo y esperaron hasta que vieron el momento indicado al igual que los otros chicos (Sandy seguía sin decidir).

Al llegar al piso de arriba kike y Carlos iban hasta delante, Andrés, Luis y Edmond atrás de ellos y hasta atrás iban Angie, Ivette y Liz c. solo tenían la luz de los celulares y de una lámpara hasta que empezaron a escuchar regaños de una maestra

Maestra: eres un inútil que no puedes hacer ningún trabajo bien

En eso kike dejo caer una cadena que traía

Maestra: quien rayos esta ahí

Todos empezaron a temblar por la voz desconocida así que aventaron a Edmond contra la puerta y no había nadie en eso todos los celulares se apagaron al igual que la lámpara, las ventanas se abrían y se empezaba a mover todo hasta que salieron del salón pero por alguna razón se quedaron inmóviles, sus cuerpos no reaccionaba hasta que vieron una luz que al parecer era de una vela y empezaron a gritar a los cuatro vientos

Sandy: ya cállense solo soy yo

Todos corrieron donde Sandy estaba y les había alegrado verla así que bajaron pero habían escuchado otros gritos así que Sandy había entrado sola para ver que pasaba

_**Momentos atrás**_

Sebas: es la hora tenemos que entrar

j. pablo: si de aquí ya no hay vuelta atrás

En eso estaba correcto Juan pablo una vez entrado ya no salías hasta que alguien te fuera a buscar

Diego: pero primero les contare la leyenda de este baño: cuenta una leyenda una chica cualquiera entro al baño, las clases habían terminado y solo quedaban pocos alumnos, a esta chica le daban ganas de ir al baño y decidió ir a este sola pero no vio un charco de agua en el piso por lo cual se cayo y se descalabro y por tal razón todas las chicas que no vengan acompañadas se caen y se mueren pero si son chicos debería haber una chica entre nosotros

Los otros: y ahora se te ocurre decirlo

Diego: si hasta ahora me acorde

Todos se cayeron estilo anime pero a eso se habían ido hasta ese lugar, primero empezó a gotear un grifo, después el baño se descargaba solo y para terminar apareció una chica tirada enfrente de ellos la cual se fue levantando poco a poco y estos empezaron a gritar mas fuerte de lo que habían hecho en su vida pero en un parpadeo la chica desapareció todo había detenido y los 4 aparecían abrazados

Sebas: que paso

Juan pablo: no lo se tal vez…

Antes de terminar la frase apareció Sandy

Sandy: ¡pero que rayos… explíquenme que están haciendo aquí!

Dieguito: en… una aventura

Sandy: si como no y a mi era la que me daba miedo de venir aquí mejor vengan antes de que se den cuenta que nos fuimos

Angie: Sandy que fue eso

Sandy: no te preocupes solo eran diego, dieguito, Juan pablo y sebas

Angie: a esta bien

En otra parte de la escuela

Maestra: bien creo que ya aprendieron aunque si seamos espíritus reales hace ya tiempo que no hacíamos esto

Niña del baño: tienes razón y pensar que la que tenía miedo los salvo jajá

Maestra: tienes razón

En eso los dos espíritus soltaron unas cuantas risas y volvieron a donde estaban

Sandy: en serio no entiendo como termine yo la que los salvo

Todos: ni nosotros

Sandy: bueno aquí termina esta historia adiós

Edmond: espera yo no hable

Sandy: lo se pero si te quejas…

Kike: hola que hacen

Sandy: em… bueno ya me voy adiós

Kike: me huele mal la boca

Edmond: no es que tu…

Sandy: la maestra no esta así que llego la hora de ver la luz

Kike: bueno creo que yo termino la historia adiós dejen sus reviews adiós


End file.
